


in every lost soul the bones of a miracle

by DappledDragon



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged up characters, Demon in heat, Kink, M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Sexual Content, here i go sinning again, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DappledDragon/pseuds/DappledDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco wasn’t too sure how he got in this position, looking back. Then again, he was starting to have a hard time remembering much at the moment; what with a veritably attractive demon biting at his neck and growling dangerous promises in hot puffs of breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in every lost soul the bones of a miracle

**Author's Note:**

> So, I only have Tomco porn running through my head 24/7. Luckily for you sinners, I decided to post it. Enjoy my first smut. Pray for my gay ass soul.  
> Also if I made any errors, I would appreciate someone informing me of them. Thanks.

Marco wasn’t too sure how he got in this position, looking back. Then again, he was starting to have a hard time remembering much at the moment; what with a veritably attractive demon biting at his neck and growling dangerous promises in hot puffs of breath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he had noticed that his boyfriend was refusing to talk with him via mirror and phone progressively more often, he went to Star. She was quick to blush and stutter about now not being a ‘good time’ for Tom, and added that Marco should probably give him more time alone before running off with the excuse of needing to practice new spells.

Suspicious, Marco decided that he needed to get to the bottom of what was really happening. If Tom was in danger, or worse, was getting bored of Marco and avoiding him, then he needed to know. He tried not to let his rapid insecurities about his already worrisome relationship get to his head. The most reasonable explanation was that Tom was simply busy with his presumably important duties as a prince of the underworld.

Before going any farther, Marco called Tom’s mirror one last time. Not expecting him to answer, the teen was surprised when the glass turned to a sideways scene of the demon’s room. Most of the furniture was thrown astray, several rips and tears were showcased in almost all of the fabric available, and there was a faint growling present in the background; although Tom wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

“Tom? Tom, are you there? What’s that growling, are you okay? Tom!” Marco called through his small handheld mirror, courtesy of Star a few years back. The low pitched growling grew louder and more aggressive as Marco spoke. After a moment, there was a flash of red hair and the sharp tip of a horn before the mirror on Tom’s end was abruptly broken with a roar and a crash.

“What the?!” Marco exclaimed with shock. Was Tom fighting something? Why did his room look like a tornado had blown through it? The young Latino boy ran to scoop up Star’s dimensional scissors, and briskly cut through the air to create a portal to the Underworld. As he ran through the adjoining dimensions, he vaguely heard Star yell for him to stop, but the doorway closed swiftly after he crossed.

Marco ended up in the large lobby outside of Tom’s room. He could see the pet bunny he owned sitting in its cage across the room, scrunching its nose and shifting on its small paws. Marco frowned in concern; Tom normally kept the little fluff ball in his room for company. Speaking of Tom’s room, Marco could hear the chaos from his spot, far from the grand doors that held it. The brown eyed boy first attempted to open one of the heavy doors, but soon discovered it was locked. As he back a few steps away, he felt a large thud as something big hit the door. Thinking anxiously for a moment, Marco pulled out his phone and, ignoring the recent texts from Star, called Brian. Waiting for Tom’s life coach and partial manager to pick up, he unconsciously started shuffling his feet and shifting his balance back and forth on his feet, much like the rabbit not too far away.

“Hello, this is Brian speaking. How can I help you?” The man on the other side spoke in a tired tone.

“Brian, what’s wrong with Tom? Why is he locked in his room? What’s all the noise in there from?” Marco speedily demanded as the noise in the next room continued to grow even louder and angrier.

“What, Marco, is that you? What are you doing at Tom’s? You shouldn’t be there!” Brian insisted, while it sounded like there was shuffling and movement on the other end. “And what do you mean the noise? I thought he had calmed down some. Does… does it sound destructive?” He questioned.

Taking a second to listen intently, a bark of frustration, as well as more violent sounds echoed out from the room. “Very.” Marco answered.

Muttering and rustling papers were heard on Brian’s side before he answered. “Listen, Tom’s not in danger or anything, but you need to leave. He’s not safe to be around right now.” The large man responded with a sigh.

“Is he having a fit or something? I’m really worried.” Marco confessed with a glance toward the doors.

“Kid, what’s happening is natural and he’ll wear himself out in a few weeks, but you have to leave him be, or you might get hurt in the process.” The coach admitted slowly.

“A few weeks? It’s already been forever since I last talked to him, let alone saw him. If he’s not having a weird tantrum, I’m going in to help him with… whatever this thing is.” Marco stated confidently. A moment later he let out a startled yelp when he heard something glass or ceramic being thrown against a wall in the neighboring bedroom.

“From what I can hear, that might not be such a great idea…But you might be able to help, I suppose. The key to his room under the rabbit’s cage. Just make sure you’re ready when you go in there. Good luck kid.”

Marco thanked him and hung up, walking over to the dresser with the cage. Setting his phone, mirror and dimensional scissors down on the counter, he briefly lifted the enclosure to slide the key out from the underside. He shortly studies the key, naturally demonic and menacing in appearance, sporting curving horns and a long twisting body. With a huff, Marco marched up to the door and jammed the key in the lock. The noise from inside had died down considerably, but the teen still hesitated marginally before turning the elaborate key and unlocking the door.

With an ominous creak, he pushed the door open enough to slip through and close the opening behind him.

Looking around the demolished room, he called out, “Tom…?”

Hearing a rustling of movement, he peered into the shadows and spotted three pinpoints of blood red, definitely larger than they should have been, looking in his direction.

“Tom, come out. What’s wrong? Why have you been avoiding me lat-” He was interrupted by a low rumble in the demon’s direction. It was followed by an intake of breathe and Tom whispering, “Maaaarrrcoooo..."

Marco slowly slid his tongue over his lips in tremulous motion. That must have been the deciding factor for Tom, as he sprung up from his crouched position in the dark to slam Marco into the wall behind him.

“W-wait, Tom, what are you-”, Marco started to ask before the three-eyed boy holding him up snarled and grabbed at his throat. It wasn’t enough to strain his breathing, but it was enough to keep him firmly in place; not to mention persuade him to shut up. After shooting a heated glance to Marco’s mouth, Tom’s eyes fixed themselves to his throat and lunged with his teeth.

“A-ahh, Tom, what are, what are you doing? What’s, mmm, going on?” Marco stuttered out, distracted by the feeling of sharp teeth nibbling the skin of his throat.

“You shouldn’t have come Marco. Now I’ve got you, and I don’t plan on letting you go any time soon.” Tom huffed in between bites and licks. The red head reached behind Marco to abruptly grab a fistful of his hair and tug it back, exposing more skin for Tom to eagerly taste. “Do you have any idea how hard it was for me not to just rush up to earth and steal you away? Do you know how much control that took? It was torture to see you in a mirror, and not be able to touch you. Still, here you are. You came to me Marco, when I tried so hard to stay away. What kind of sick punishment is that?” Tom spoke into the column of Marco’s throat.

“Tom, I don’t understand, why would you need to stay away? Why didn’t you want to see me?” Marco’s caramel eyes looked down at the demon in confusion.

“Because I wanted to tear you apart! I still do.” Tom hissed out, “And now, I just might.”

With that, Tom reached under the other boy to grasp his thighs and hoist him up to wrap the brunette’s legs around his waist. Tilting his head up, he captured Marco’s lips and began hungrily attacking them with his own. Marco cupped Tom’s face while they desirously kissed. They started to slow down until Tom reluctantly pulled back and leaned into Marco’s hand.

“Please, Marco, I want you so much. I’ve been wanting you for so long. I don’t know how to make it stop. It just feels like it’s getting worse and worse. I need you.” Tom whined as he nuzzled into the other boy’s palm.

Marco sighed and let his head fall back to hit the wall he was still pressed up against. If he had guessed what Tom wanted-no, _needed_ -from him correctly then he had to make a choice. Either stay, and help the demon with his problem for as long as that would take-and who knew how long it would last-or leave Tom in peace to wait it out. Marco looked back down at his boyfriend’s desperate expression and quickly made his decision.

“Of course I’ll help. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I left when you needed me?” Marco quipped with a gentle smile.

Tom let out a shuddering sigh before picking back up right where he left off. Practically panting into each other’s mouths, the red head supported Marco’s weight entirely as he carried him to the mostly wrecked king sized bed. Easing the human boy down onto the shredded sheets, Tom climbed over him and stripped his shirt off in precise movements. Getting the idea, Marco hurriedly unzipped his trademark red jacket and pulled off the lighter shirt underneath. The brunette made sure to kick off his shoes and discard his socks while he was at it.

Tom was even more anxious to get the rest of their clothes off, as he ran his sharp nails along his pants to simply cut them away in his haste. Marco shedded his skinny jeans before Tom attempted to ruined them, and promptly threw them aside. Now that both were only in their underwear, they both took a moment to admire each other.

Tom was admittedly buffer than Marco, with faint outlines of muscle along his stomach and chest. Likewise, Marco had a leaner figure about him, with a slim stomach and narrower build. The brunette let his fingers glide feather light touches on Tom’s stomach down to the edge of his underwear. Tom gasped lightly as Marco removed his last garment and looked at the demon expectantly. With a grunt and a small burst of fire, the demon was free of any cloth, and he had flipped his and Marco’s positions.

Now sitting on top of Tom, Marco leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. Their erections rubbed between both their stomachs and the human exhaled into the demon’s mouth.

“Do you have…?” Marco trailed off between lips meeting.

A discontented mutter answered him as the demon paused their bussing to reach into the drawer of an end table next to the bed that had, miraculously, not been destroyed or knocked over but merely tilted. After a moment, he pulled out a small ceramic container, glazed black and red on the outside and filled with oil. Without hesitation, Tom briefly set the hand holding the jar on fire with an impatient expression. Extinguishing the flame, he twisted and removed the lid.

With a glimpse at Tom’s sharp nails, Marco carefully took the jar and dipped a few fingers inside. Sitting up some more on his knees, the Latino moved his hand down to his entrance and started to rub and slowly push into himself. He moaned lightly and peeked down at the boy under him. Tom merely dug his claws into the mattress in response to the sight before him.

Deciding after a minute that he was plenty prepared, Marco pulled his hand back and reached back into the jar for more oil. After scooping up an ample amount, the brunette grasped his boyfriend’s length and briskly pumped to appropriately slick it. The demon under him hissed and pinned his long ears back. After he was done spreading the liquid, Marco aligned him up and met Tom’s eyes as he slowly sunk down onto him.

The Latino brought his fist to his mouth and bit one of his knuckles with a moan as he took more of the demon’s cock inside of him. When he reached the base, Marco looked at Tom, only to see his eyes squeezed shut and an expression of pure concentration and control contorting his face. Spotting the sweat starting to form on the demon’s skin, Marco frowned and started to raise himself up gradually, and suddenly dropped back down. Tom let out a surprised gasp, but otherwise didn’t move.

Marco, now pouting, let his hands come down to rest on the other boy’s chest. Tom looked up with barely restrained lust in his bright eyes.

“Tom, stop holding back. I want you to touch me.” Marco breathed, feeling the muscles of Tom’s chest shift underneath his fingertips.

“I-I just don’t want to… I don’t want to hurt you.” Tom trembled out.

Marco gave him an unimpressed glare and clutched Tom’s horns, starting near the tip and sliding toward where they met with his skull. He had barely rubbed against the skin surrounding where they intersected before Tom’s eyes sprung open and practically snarled and lunged for him. It was a helpful trick that Marco had learned about from past make-out sessions and wandering hands: his boyfriend had _very_ sensitive horns. The red-haired boy immediately lost all self-restraint and started to place hasty open mouthed kisses and heated nips across the expanse of his human’s exposed flesh.

‘That’s more like it.’ Marco thought. Tom sat up more to reach Marco’s face and kiss him, intertwining his partially split tongue with the human’s. Both began to move their hips and quickly fell into a pleasurable rhythm. The demon ran his hands and nails across Marco’s back, starting near his hips and running up to his shoulders.

“Ah-hh!” Marco exclaimed at the light pain that blossomed on his back.

“Marco, Marco,” Tom murmured. “Maaaaaarco.”

“Fuck, T-tom.” Marco gently stroked and massaged the demon’s horns, and after one particularly hard thrust that hit him in _just_ the right place, clung to one with one hand. The other hand snapped to the back of his boyfriend’s neck and dug its blunt nails into the lavender tinted skin there.

“Mine, mine… mine.” Tom would murmur between tastes of the brunette. Marco started to huff and pant when he realized he was getting closer to climaxing with every bump against his sweet spot. Tom seemed to get the idea, as he quickened his pace and ran his tongue along Marco’s neck before abruptly sinking his teeth into where his neck met his shoulder.

That unexpected flash of pain was enough to send Marco over the edge, nearly sobbing from the release of pent up heat and tension. Tom followed shortly after, coming into the other as he tightened his jaw around the wound. Letting his mouth go slack, Tom lapped up the trickling blood with satisfaction.

When he was finished washing the bite, Tom gripped Marco’s hips and pulled him to the bed to lay with his back to the redhead’s chest. Marco solely sighed in content and tucked his head under the demon’s chin. The brunette listened to the peaceful sound of both their breathing evening out, albeit the fact that Tom’s natural heartbeat was quicker and so his breath would reflect it. Stretching his arm behind him, Marco brushed his fingers through Tom’s hair and smiled. The demon nudged his nose lightly against the fresh bite mark on his neck and deeply inhaled.

It was then that Marco felt a hardness start to poke his leg.

“Still?” Marco asked before yelping as the demon seized his waist to flip him onto his arms and knees. The human heard the rushed opening and closing of the jug and wet sounds of oil being smeared before Tom pushed into him again. Marco exclaimed at the intrusion, but it melted into a moan halfway through.

Tom was already back to whispering, “Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine”, with each buck.

Marco gradually slid down until his face and chest were pressed against the mattress and only his rump stayed up. His boyfriend clamped onto his hip with one hand and pierced him once more with his claws, additionally leaving a mild hand shaped burn behind. The other snaked its way under the brunette to almost painfully grasp his throbbing member. Marco almost wailed from all the physical sensation bombarding him at once.

Tom leaned over the boy under him to plant kisses across his back and bites along his sides. Leaving Marco’s crimson flushed shaft, the demon heedlessly ran his claws over the brown-eyed boy’s chest and stomach.

“Tom, s-shit! Toooom.” Marco cried and drew out in a whine. He buried his head in a lacerated pillow to muffle the stray noises he was producing. Apparently Tom saw this, because he switched Marco’s position so that he was on his back.

“I wanna hear you scream, mi conejito.” The redhead sibilated alluringly.

Tom easily resumed his pace, and Marco wrapped his leg’s around the demon’s waist. Tom tilted forward and captured one of the brunette’s nipples in his mouth to toy with.

“Tom! F-fucking-! I need, I-I need…please Tom.” Marco whimpered, wrapping his hand around the back of Tom’s neck to bring his face closer. He tenderly touched their foreheads together, just above Tom’s third eye, near his hairline.

The redhead stopped his movement for a moment to look at the Latino boy, and Marco traced the dark, curving marks under his eyes.

“Marco… I love you.” Tom spoke softly and, while still looking at Marco with his third eye, lowered his face Marco’s neck on the opposing side as the first bite mark. He unhurriedly bite down into the skin there as he slowly broke the skin. Marco hissed under his breath and grabbed a handful of fire-like hair during the process.

The brunette arched his back toward Tom, who melded perfectly against him. Releasing a shaky sigh, his second orgasm rode over him like a wave, leaving him feeling comfortably warm and sated. After Tom pulled out and rolled to lay beside him, Marco lazily let his head fall in the other’s direction to glimpse with lidded eyes at the powerful creature that had let all his defenses down for him.

“Soooooo, would you care to tell me what that was all about? If you don’t want to go another round that is.” Marco drawled; a smug smirk laced through his voice.

Tom covered his face with his arm and mumbled something unintelligible.

“Excuse me, I didn’t quite catch that. Could you enunciate?” Marco chuckled and rolled to one side to prop his head up on his hand.

“I **said** , ahem, that I am… in heat.” The demon flared up a bit before relaxing into the sliced blankets again. His face flushed a mix between a red and violet color, creating a peculiar shade of fuchsia.

“What! Why didn’t you tell me that was a thing? And why didn’t you let me come over earlier to help?” Marco chided.

The demon resting next to him peered at his partner and his eyes grew large at the wrecked boy and all the injuries littering his body. Blood stained the already dark sheets in drops and stripes.

“That’s why! I didn’t want to hurt you like this! Wait here, I’ll-I’ll go find something to fix th-”, Tom started to stand up from the bed, but was interrupted by Marco capturing his wrist and pulling him back down.

“Hey, calm down. I fight monsters with Star all the time; I’ve had much worse…I think. Besides, I wanted you to touch me, and you did. It wasn’t without my consent, so don’t worry. It was intense, but I liked it. I also did it because… because I love you too.”

The Latino boy lowered his eyes and swallowed after a few beats of silence passed between them. Facing Tom again, Marco flinched back when he saw his face only inches away. His eyes bore deep into Marco’s, seemingly searching them for something. Suddenly he blinked, having apparently found it. He carefully cupped the other’s cheek and languidly brought their lips together in an amorous osculation. The brunette groaned, pressing back with certainty and no little amount of ease.

“Thank you, that means a lot. Demons normally can’t really put trust in each other like that.” The redhead confessed.

Marco looked please and inquired, “So why don’t you educate me more on the ‘heat’ you’re experiencing?”

“Well, it’s pretty much what it looks like. Most demons have a life mate by the time it rolls around to get them through it. It varies for each person, but I feel more out of control than I have in a long time. The need to dominate is amplified greatly. That’s really why I didn’t want to see me, I was afraid I would… kill you in a-a frenzy. You drive me crazy, and it got harder to contain every time I even briefly saw or heard you. I’m sorry you haven’t been able to contact me for a while. I’m just not sure how long it’s supposed to last.” Tom admitted, and looked more tired than Marco had bothered to notice.

“No, I’m sorry that I left you for so long on your own. You’re right, it must have been torture. But, I’m here to help now, for however long you need me.” Marco held Tom’s hand to his mouth and placed a sparse kiss to his palm.

“For now, I think we should probably get cleaned up. C’mon, let’s go.” Tom said as he stood and circled the bed to gently pick Marco up bridal style, conscientiously trying not to put pressure on any cuts, bites, burns or bruises.

“Yes my knight, carry me to the cleansing chambers and bathe me romantically.” Marco snickered in a mock tone, clasping his hands together around the demon’s neck. He ignored the general ache coming from all over his body.

“You’re such a dork.” Tom snorted and nuzzled against the others boy’s collar, gingerly pressing on one bite mark.

“We’ll see if that what you’ll be saying in a few minutes.” Marco sniggered and felt Tom walk just a little faster.


End file.
